Let's Play a Love Game?
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Era apenas mais um dia chato e cinzento em Londres para um certo Shinigami ruivo. Então por que não buscar um pouco de diversão pessoal? Fic para o desafio do SCI.


**Kuroshitsuji não me pertence. É da titia Yana. Fic para o desafio do SCI. Well, o prazo de entrega era até hoje, então tá valendo. Eu fiz hoje, na pressa, então perdoem qualquer erro, sim? Se não gostam do casal, então pra quê ler a fic? /fikdik :3**

_**Let's Play a Love Game?**_

Era apenas mais um dia chato e monótono. O céu de Londres estava com uma coloração meio cinza, porém não dava sinais de uma chuva forte demais. O Shinigami suspirou, mais uma vez, entediado.

– Que saco... Não tem nada de interessante pra fazer. – Viu seu superior cruzar seu caminho e logo se animou um pouco. – William~ O que pretende fazer hoje?~

– Tenho algumas almas para ceifar. Deverei estar de volta à tarde de amanhã. – Ele ajeitou os óculos melhor na face e já ia saindo novamente.

– Aahh Will, não me deixe aqui para morrer de tédio! – Grell protestou, fazendo um bico de criança emburrada, mas o outro já tinha saído.

"_Será que o Sebas-chan está em casa?~"_ – Ele pensou, deixando que um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso tomasse seus lábios.

O ruivo saiu apressado em direção à Mansão Phantomhive, porém descobriu não haver ninguém em casa a não ser o cachorro demônio, que se animou ao ver o ruivo. Ele apenas piscou-lhe, e saiu em seguida.

"_Não tem ninguém para eu me divertir..."_ – Suspirou, enquanto andava pela cidade. Já estava chegando o fim da tarde, e as nuvens pareciam se amontoar cada vez mais, o que indicava que uma breve chuva estava por vir.

O ruivo acabou por parar em frente a um grandioso e dourado portão. Olhou para dentro do terreno. Um grandioso, bonito e bem cuidado jardim.

"_Lembra-me muito a mansão em que o Sebas-chan vive. Acho que é aquele outro garoto loiro quem vive aqui..."_

Ele ficou por alguns instantes pensativo, tentando se lembrar melhor dos fatos, quando reparou no tal garoto loiro falando com um homem mais alto que ele, os dois distantes o suficiente para não poderem vê-lo. Logo o homem partiu, deixando o garoto sozinho no jardim. Grell continuou a observá-lo, quando percebeu que o menino o convidava para se aproximar mais, acenando com uma das mãos e um sorriso um pouco malicioso no rosto.

O Shinigami olhou-o um pouco confuso, mas resolveu entrar na 'casa'. Seguiu o mais novo pelos imensos jardins, até que chegaram a uma parte com alguns canteiros de dálias lilases e papoulas vermelhas.

– Ora ora, o que um Shinigami como você faz aqui? – Alois não desfez seu sorriso malicioso e sentou-se em um dos bancos alvos do jardim, indicando para o ruivo sentar-se em frente a si.

– Não tenho nada para fazer, e estava passando em frente à sua mansão. – Respondeu o Shinigami, não dando muita atenção à criança.

– Hm, não tem ninguém com quem se divertir? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, divertido. – Por que não tenta comigo?

– Pff, você é apenas uma criança.~ – O ruivo soltou um risinho abafado de descaso.

– Eu não sou _só_ uma criança. – O Conde Trancy fechou a cara, emburrado. – Eu posso ser bem mais do quê uma simples criança. Depende apenas da pessoa. – Ele levantou-se do banco, já com seu sorriso no rosto novamente, andando na direção de um dos canteiros e pegando uma dália, a qual ofereceu ao Shinigami.

– Hum, interessante... – Ele pegou a flor, sentiu seu aroma e pousou ao seu lado, no banco. – Seu mordomo quem lhe ensina esse tipo de coisa, hm? – Ele retribuiu o sorrisinho do garoto. Estava vendo alguma possibilidade de diversão naquela criança, afinal.

– Às vezes. – Riu, lembrando-se que Claude podia ter lhe ensinado muitas coisas, porém não era só com ele que o garoto as punha em prática. – Por que não entra? Claude ainda vai demorar algum tempo até voltar. – Ele passou levemente a língua sobre os lábios, deixando um pouco a mostra a marca do contrato.

– Uhh, bem atrevidinho você, não?~ – Grell levantou-se, ainda sorrindo, mas se curvou à altura de Alois para falar diretamente com ele.

– Não gosta de pessoas assim, Shinigami-san? – O garoto pôs-se na ponta dos pés, o que aproximou muito ambas as faces, e pendurou-se no pescoço do ruivo.

– A-d-o-r-o~

O Sutcliff colou sua boca à do menor, em um beijo quente e agitado. Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura do menor, trazendo para mais perto ainda. O garoto prendeu as pernas em torno do mais velho para não cair. Passado algum tempo, tiveram que se separar para o Conde respirar um pouco.

– Tem certeza de que não quer entrar um pouco, Shinigami-san? – O loiro falou, ainda ofegando um pouco, segurando a mão do outro.

– Huum, eu acho que vou aceitar, então~ - Grell se deixou ser levado pelo garoto até seus aposentos, de onde só sairia algumas horas mais tardes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Eu tenho um grave problema para terminar fics, às vezes e_e'**

**Principalmente quando são feitas às pressas '**

**Bom, espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês~**

**Reviews são bem vindas! 8D**


End file.
